That Day of the Year
by Kalexico
Summary: Santana and Quinn have a wonderful family and they're happy. But each year, there's one bad day. Always the same day. Two-shot. Rated K  for language.
1. Chapter 1

Santana closes all the applications on her computer and smiles at the wallpaper greeting her. It's a picture of her family.

She remembers having that picture taken. Karofsky had just broken up with his boyfriend and Santana had invited him to hang with her family for the day - he thoroughly enjoys spending time with the kids. They're standing in front of a tall oak tree, Santana's arm wrapped snuggly around Quinn's waist. They're both beaming with pride and joy.

Sitting on the arm that is not wrapped around Quinn is Ian, clinging to Santana's neck. The little guy adores his Mami and his favorite pastime is to pepper her with kisses. He's six. He's just as charismatic as Santana is and just as good at getting what he wants. Santana swears that she is not too blame - it's Quinn's fault for passing on those genes when it comes to their kid's eyes.

Quinn's hand is in the back pocket of Santana's jeans, her other hand rests on the shoulder of their eldest son, Kieren. Kieren looks a bit grumpy, but then he always does when he has to have his picture taken (especially when it's not announced and he hasn't had time to prepare to 'look his best' - he says that if he ends up on Facebook, he at least wants to make a bit of an impression on his mothers' friends). Quinn says he's just like Santana when she was his age - he's eight. At first, Santana wasn't too fond of the name, thinking it was a bit weird. But Quinn gave her those eyes and before she knew it, she was having him officialy registered as Kieren Oliver Fabray-Lopez.

Next to Kieren is Juliette (because Quinn likes that name and Santana really can't say no when Quinn gives her those eyes _again_, so she just calls her Jules), who is also eight and basically looks like a miniature version of Quinn. Her entire demeanour is very serious, and Santana swears that kid is no fun half of the time. She mainly says that because she knows that Juliette doesn't buy her bullshit the way the others do. Not that Santana loves her any less. Instead, Juliette quirks her eyebrow, just like Quinn. It's almost scary sometimes.

Elisa hangs on Juliette's arm. Elisa adores Juliette and when asked what she wants to be when she grows up, she always answers: "I want to be Juliette." Except she's nothing like Juliette. She's bubbly and energetic and too smart for her own good. She's four.

It's then that it hits her and she nearly snorts. Had anyone tried to tell her eighteen years ago that she'd end up having four kids with Quinn fucking Fabray, no way she would have believed them. Or that she'd end up not having much of a say in any of their names, just because Quinn knows how to look at her to get what she wants. Or that Dave Karofsky would be Uncle Dave and their kid's token teddy bear. She thinks back to that video she has of Kieren taking a piggyback ride on his back at Christmas three years ago. Who would've figured - McKinley High's biggest bully, so severely whipped by a bunch of kids.

She guesses that kind of applies to her as well. If only they didn't know how to look at her - and that goes for her wife most of all.

Santana looks at the clock and decides to go home instead of just going out for lunch. She thinks to herself that she should've stayed at home instead - they could do without her for one day, right? What was she even thinking, leaving the kids with Quinn when Quinn would obviously be having a hard time today? As she packs her things, she remembers never to buy the excuse of "they'll keep me distracted" again.

Half an hour later, she enters through the front door. She momentarily loses her breath as Ian runs into her like a canon ball, hugging her legs, his head bumping into her stomach.

"Mami!" he squeals in delight.

She grins, scoops him up in her arms and ruffles his head. "Hi there, buddy."

"Mommy said you wouldn't be home until tonight," he says, scrunching his eyebrows.

"I decided to come home earlier, see how my favorite boys and girls are doing."

She walks to the living room and puts him down on the couch. "Where are your brother and sisters?"

"Juliette said that she was writing and wanted to be left alone. Elisa is on a play date with Noelle. I don't know where Kieren is."

Santana is just about to express her hope that he isn't up in some sneaky nasty business when he enters the living room, looking a bit taken aback. He's normally raging with energy. He shuffles closer and Santana frowns - he's never this shy.

"Everything okay, bro?" She always calls him her bro. He thinks it's _so_ cool.

"Why is Mommy crying?" he whispers.

Santana sighs. "Nothing for you to worry about. It's not your fault, Kieren, please remember that. Mommy's just a bit sad, that's all. You feel sad sometimes too."

"Why does she always feel sad on the 8th of June?" Kieren wonders aloud. "And today, it's even worse. She's been crying all the time when she thinks we don't see her. She told us to watch tv all morning and she went to your bedroom and she only came out to make us lunch, but she didn't talk to us. She just smiled, but I can see she's super sad, Mami."

This is nothing like Quinn. Quinn is normally very involved in their kids, always ready to play with them, help them, watch out for them, come up with crazy ideas to keep them occupied (and tire them out so that they fall asleep easily and she can spend some quality time with her gorgeous wife, as she states it).

But Kieren hit the nail on the head - today is the 8th of June, always a hard day for Quinn. Normally she goes to work, but this year she's working from home because there are renovations at her work place.

To make matters worse, today is 8 June 2028 - the day Beth turns 18.

"Kieren, why don't you help Ian getting to the next level of his game?"

"But Mami, I already showed him twice!"

"Show it again," Santana says firmly. "I have to talk to your Mommy and I don't want to be interrupted, okay?"

"Are you going to yell again?"

Santana frowns. "Yell?"

"To God. And Jesus, Mariah and Joseph. And his holy mother. In Spanish."

Oh.

"That reminds me, Mami - you always say that we can't say things like 'fuck' and 'shit' and 'motherfucking hell', but I don't understand. They're good things, right? Because you always say they're holy."

Okay then.

She blushes, curses mentally. She _knows_ she is loud sometimes, but she tends to be extra super duper careful when the kids are around. They try to control themselves, but they're hardly ever home alone so it's bound to happen when they're there.

"Just - show him, okay, bro? I'll help you with your lay-up later."

"Okay," he smiles. "Are you sure Mommy's going to be okay? Her eyes are red and puffy."

"She'll be fine. Remember that she loves you very much and it's not your fault. Okay?"

He nods and stalks to his room, not waiting for his brother. Ian scrambles out of the couch and follows him.

Santana takes a deep breath, puts her bag away and follows her sons upstairs. Turning to the left, she softly walks to their bedroom. When she opens it, she can see Quinn lying on the bed, her back to the door.

Santana goes inside, walks around the bed and kneels. Quinn's eyes are closed, but they flutter open the moment Santana gingerly tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Quinn's nose and lips are swollen from all the crying.

Santana presses a soft, heartfelt kiss on Quinn's lips.

"Hey, baby," Santana whispers.

"Santana?" Quinn's voice croaks. "Weren't you supposed to be out all day?"

"I don't know what I was thinking leaving you here. I should've known you needed me today." Santana walks around the bed again and gets in behind Quinn, wrapping her arms around her wife. Quinn immediately turns around in her embrace and rests her head on Santana's shoulder. Soon enough, she's sobbing her heart out.

Santana rubs Quinn's back soothingly and allows her wife to cling onto her as if her life depends on it. It breaks Santana's heart to see Quinn like this - so lost, so desperate, so intensely and insanely _sad_.

"I miss her so much," Quinn manages to say after a while. "I... my baby's turning 18 today, Santana, and I can't be there. I'd give anything to be there."

"I know, honey, I know."

"I don't even know if she knows that Shelby isn't her birth mother. Maybe she doesn't know that I'm out here, aching for her. I want so much to just tell her how beautiful she is, I want to hold her in my arms."

"Remember, Quinn - you did the best thing you could do for her."

For the first time, Quinn looks into Santana's eyes. "It's just... I love Kieren, Elisa, Ian and Juliette so much, but on days like today it feels like my family isn't... complete, you know? And it feels so - so - if I look at the life we're able to give them, and I could've given this to Beth -"

"No," Santana says. "You were fifteen, Quinn. You were too young to give her the life she deserves. You had no support, not enough to make it work. Yes, we're giving those bastards a good life, but you were twenty-five when you gave birth to Kieren and Juliette. We both had a job by then, the company started doing really well..."

"I know," Quinn croaks. "I just... god, I don't even know what she _looks_ like."

"I bet she's breathtaking, just like you were at that age. Like you still are."

"I want to know her, Santana. I want to know if she's in love and what she likes, what she wants to do in life, who her friends are - if she's happy. If she realizes how much it hurt to give her away. If Shelby told her."

Santana kisses the tears on Quinn's cheeks away, but they're instantly followed by fresh ones. "You made a decision eighteen years ago, Quinn. You decided to think about what was best for Beth, you gave her the chance to have a normal life with a very caring and financially stable mother. You gave her the greatest gift, you showed her the ultimate form of love. You know that she may not know of your existence, but I have no doubt that she's happy. Think about it, Quinn. What if you were to see her, but couldn't talk to her? Or you could talk to her, even hug her maybe, and then you had to let her go forever again? Wouldn't it hurt so much more?"

"What I would give to hear her voice, Tana. Earlier, I literally had to stop myself from Googling her. To think she's probably only a few search results away, to think her picture is probably only a few clicks away. To think I could maybe talk to her..."

"But you don't know if she knows and that would be a horrible way to find out. Look, here's an idea. I'm going to call Shelby and ask her if Beth knows. If she doesn't, then that's that. If she does, I can ask her if you can talk to her, just to wish her a happy birthday. Nothing more."

"That would be wonderful, Tana."

"Mami?" Kieren's soft voice sounds from the doorway.

Santana looks over her shoulder. "Come here, bro."

Kieren walks over to them and because nobody is around, he allows Santana to drag him between his two mothers. Quinn can't help but crack a smile.

"Don't cry, Mommy," Kieren says. "You know that we love you. We'll always have your back."

Both Quinn and Santana laugh at the little boy repeating Santana's words whenever someone is sad. Quinn pulls him in her arms and holds him tightly.

"You know that I love you, right?" she asks him, pushing him even closer, pressing a kiss on is head.

"Yeah and I lu yu tu," he replies, his words muffled by Quinn's chest.

Santana gives Quinn another kiss and takes out her phone. Quinn nods nervously and Santana leaves the room to place the phone call that will break Quinn's heart either way.


	2. Chapter 2

After putting the Internet to good use to see if Shelby's phone number is still the same, Santana dials the one she found online.

She can't deny that her breath hitches in her throat when she thinks for a fleeting second that she recognizes Quinn's voice.

"Beth Corcoran, how can I help you?"

Santana is momentarily stunned, but soon gathers her composure. "Hello, this is Santana. Is your mother there?" She purposefully leaves out her full last name, just in case.

"Yes, just a minute."

Santana hears shuffling and muffled voices before Shelby speaks into the receiver. "Hello?" she asks hesitantly.

It's no surprise to Santana that she doesn't remember her. There were a lot of them in New Directions and she wasn't exactly linked to Quinn back then.

"Hello, I'm Santana Fabray-Lopez..." she trails off, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"Fabray? Are you..."

"Her wife," Santana nods, momentarily forgetting that Shelby can't see her. She clears her throat. "It's just - oh God, you know what day it is today. You can imagine she's a bit upset, even our kids notice. I just wanted to ask you - does Beth know? Because if she does, Quinn would really like to just wish her a happy birthday."

A short silence follows. Shelby sighs. "She does. She knows that I adopted her, but she doesn't know her mother's name or background."

Santana's heart drops for her wife. "Okay. So... do you think Quinn could say something to her?"

"I'm not sure this is the best conversation to have over the phone, Santana."

"I understand." Santana rubs her face. She aches for her wife, she knows how much this will pain her.

"But," Shelby suddenly says, as if she just had an idea. "Her graduation ceremony is in two days. I can ask Beth if she thinks it's okay for Quinn to attend that?"

"That would mean a lot to her," Santana admits.

"I will ask her. I'll give her some time to think about it, but she doesn't usually take long to make a decision. She's very... she knows what she wants. If I let you know tomorrow, would that be okay or is it impossible to work around your schedule at work?"

"It won't be a problem. I run my own company and Quinn has a few days off."

"I'll let you know then."

"Thank you, Shelby."

Santana calls Quinn's work and lets them know that Quinn has some personal issues to deal with the coming few days. Luckily, Quinn's boss is an understanding man and Quinn has worked her ass off the past few years.

She goes back to the bedroom and finds that Quinn is alone again. She cocks her eyebrow questioningly and Quinn smiles. "Ian called him. He's stuck again."

Santana lies down next to Quinn again and the atmosphere seems to shift. Quinn looks at her expectantly, fear and curiosity fighting their way to the top.

Santana breathes out slowly. "Beth knows that she was adopted, but she doesn't know who you are or where you were coming from at the time. Shelby didn't think talking on the phone was a good idea, but she proposed to ask Beth if she was okay with your attending her graduation ceremony in two days."

Santana purposefully leaves out the part where she has spoken to Beth - however briefly it was and however insignificant their conversation, she knows that it would possibly hurt Quinn that Santana has heard her voice before she has had the chance to.

"So I'd actually get to meet her?"

"Yes. Are you up for that?"

Quinn nods slowly. "I'd love to meet her. When will we know?"

"Tomorrow at the very latest. She said that Beth isn't one to hesitate when making choices."

"Just like her father," Quinn whispers.

Santana closes her eyes. She had expected that. Now comes the hard part. "Do you think we should call Puck?"

"Santana. I haven't talked to Puck since high school. I'm sure that if he cares, he'll call Shelby himself. I just... I can't deal with seeing Beth for the first time _and_ worrying about Puck at the same time."

"Okay. When does Elisa come home?"

"In an hour."

"Did you have any plans for dinner?"

Quinn shrugs. "I was thinking something along the lines of grilled chicken..."

"Forget it," Santana smiles. "When Elisa comes home, we're all going to prepare dinner together. We're eating loads of pancakes with Nutella, some bacon for you. We'll get a call from Shelby and then you can prepare. Do you want to go alone or do you want me to come with you?"

"Can you come with me?" Quinn asks in a small voice.

"Sure," Santana agrees. "We'll ask Karofsky to look after Kieren and Ian, he works from home anyway. We can ask Brittany if she can take care of Elisa and Juliette at the dance studio, that place is full of teenage girls who will dote on Elisa and Juliette can keep herself busy in the office - she's in a writing phase again."

"Are you sure you can handle it, Tana?"

Santana rolls her eyes playfully. "I've dealt with pregnant Quinn three times. I've been there with you when you went into labor three times. Believe me, that's a whole lot scarier. You have no idea how terrifying you were. After that, I can handle anything."

Quinn scoffs. "As if you didn't love it when I was pregnant!"

"Yeah, those second semesters were something. Boy, did you have it bad..." she reminisces. "I think I'm still sore down there."

"If I recall correctly, you were more than willing to aid me with my... needs."

"You can hardly blame me. You're sexy as hell, Q. Even when you're pregnant. Especially when you're pregnant. All the time, really."

They banter some more until Elisa is brought home by Noelle's mother. They then gather their kids to break the news about dinner. Even Juliette is excited - cooking together is one of their favorite family activities, especially since the opportunity to do so is rare. That isn't really a surprise for a family with four kids who all have their hobbies.

The kitchen is a mess as they fool around when preparing the dough for the pancakes. Their clothes are dirty as well. Kieren is mighty proud of himself when he manages to break an egg perfectly and can't help but pat himself on the back for it every five minutes.

"He's just like you," Quinn smiles as she passes Santana, briefly touching her wife's ass.

Santana turns around. "But that one over there is just like _you_." She nods in the direction of Juliette, who is very seriously weighing flour, adding and retracting neglectable amounts in the scales, just to make sure it's perfect.

Quinn leans in and kisses Santana. "Thank you for this," she mutters against her lips. "It means a lot to me."

Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's waist and pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss, her dirty hands snaking their way into Quinn's hair. She thinks to herself they can have a shower together later.

"Mommy!" Elisa jumps up and down. "Mommy, mami, mommy, mami!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Ian is eating from the dough and his tummy will hurt but he won't listen!"

Santana turns around to their youngest son. "Ian, stop that. It'll be so much better once they're pancakes."

Santana makes the pancakes endlessly as Quinn tries to get all their kids to behave at the table. They're all excited and soon, their faces are covered in Nutella. Juliette tries to steal some of Quinn's bacon, which is a huge mistake. Quinn loves her children very much, but you do _not_ mess with her bacon. Santana makes some for her eldest daughter as well.

They're all cleaning up the kitchen when the phone rings. Santana and Quinn look at each other, their hearts beating faster. "I'll pick up," Santana says, grabbing a towel to clean her hands a bit.

Quinn nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Santana asks, her eyes trained on the road.<p>

Quinn nods, smoothing her dress. "Yes. I... well, I'm nervous, of course." She swallows. "I can't believe I'm going to see her, talk to her... I've wanted this for so long. I'm happy - that I'll get to do those things and that I'll get to explain and that I'll get to let her know that I love her and that not a day has passed without thinking of her, but I'm nervous. I mean, what if she doesn't like me?"

"It won't be like the movies, Q. She won't jump into your arms - especially not since she's eighteen - and you probably won't just get along like those eighteen years didn't happen. There's a great chance it'll be awkward at first."

"I know," Quinn sighs. She wipes a tear away. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for giving her this opportunity, Shelby," Santana says. They're standing in the kitchen, looking through the French doors at Quinn and Beth, who are sitting in the garden. It's a beautiful day.<p>

The resemblance between mother and daughter is simply striking. Beth is almost a carbon copy of Quinn Fabray at eighteen. Beth seems to be an intelligent, down-to-earth girl so far. Santana hasn't really spoken to her yet. She knows this is Quinn's moment. For a moment, she had been afraid that maybe Shelby or Beth would make a problem out of Quinn and Santana's marriage. Shelby, almost as if having read her mind, had simply said: "Santana. I gave my own daughter to two gay men. That should say enough."

As it turns out, Shelby actually does remember Santana. The name hadn't rung a bell, but Santana hadn't changed much - she obviously has aged and looks like an adult, but she just looks like a mature version of her teenage self.

"The day was bound to come," Shelby shrugs. "Beth... she's very no-nonsense. She has always been very mature for her age. When she was fifteen, I felt that she was ready to know. I didn't tell her the entire story with all the details because everything went so fast and I didn't want to give her false information. She was so happy when I asked her if Quinn could come today. She told me that it had been one of her dreams - to see her mother the day she graduated."

"So, is she into singing?"

Shelby chuckles. "Very much so. She's got a wonderful voice and she's also a wonderful guitar player. She writes her own songs."

"She sounds perfect," Santana comments.

"Well, she's the best daughter one could wish for. But I have to tell you - she _is_ very stubborn and also a bit set in her ways. She also tends to hide her true feelings, even though she knows she can talk to me. But she's very thoughtful, intelligent and sweet. She's a bit socially awkward, but she's very loyal to her friends and she's also very open to those who she lets in. It even borders on cocky sometimes."

Santana can't help but think that Beth sounds like the person Quinn would have been as a teenager without her parents.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it?" Beth finally asks after some chit chat.<p>

The big question. Quinn sighs. "I... look, Beth, I don't regret giving birth to you. I really don't, please keep that in mind. Nothing of what I am going to tell you says anything about you. I have always loved you. It was just... I was fifteen years old. My parents were very religious and they were also very... cold. They weren't easy. They didn't allow me to be a teenager. They didn't talk about emotions, or feelings, or hormones - god forbid sex. Everything was about upholding the perfect image. I did everything I could to please them - I was a straight A student, Head cheerleader, president of the Chastity Club."

Beth snorts. Quinn grins. "I know," she rolls her eyes. "Anyway," she continues. "I even dated the quarterback of the football team. I thought I was in love with him because I was supposed to be. He was the popular guy, you know? And I had no clue I was gay back then either. So, I was together with Finn, but we didn't sleep together. The thought alone made me so uncomfortable and squeamish. Then one day, I was feeling fat and miserable. Santana was a mean bitch sometimes - which is another story entirely - and something had happened. Anyway, Puck, my boyfriend's best friend, was having a party that night. He sweet-talked me, gave me wine coolers. He told me I was beautiful." Quinn chuckled humorlessly. "He also told me he had protection. Long story short, I was pregnant."

"But you hadn't done anything with your boyfriend yet?"

"No. And I did some horrible things back then. You see, Puck was the troublemaker. The womanizer. The guy that got sent to juvie a few months later. I didn't think he'd make a good father and I didn't want to tell Finn about what had happened. Luckily, Finn was a bit dim and I managed to convince him it was his. How I managed to do that is a bit TMI," Quinn smiles. "Anyway, when my parents found out I was pregnant, they kicked me out. I then moved in with Finn, but he kicked me out once this obnoxious little brat called Rachel had told him the truth about his fatherhood. She just wanted him and she'd found out, so she told him to break us up. But I couldn't be mad at her, because the lie was a lot to live with. Then I moved in with another friend."

"With Santana?"

"No. We were... complicated. We've been rivals and frienemies for the longest time. Anyway, I never once thought about abortion. I wanted the best for you, though. So I decided to give you away. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I've always wanted the best for you. I lied to Finn because of that - I thought he'd be a better father than Puck. And I wanted to keep you, Beth, so much. But I knew that I couldn't. My financial situation didn't allow it and I was a mess emotionally. I knew that I had to do the right thing and offer you a good, stable life. I couldn't do that, so I gave you to Shelby." Quinn has tears in her eyes now. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've missed you every day, thought about you every day. I was so scared you'd think I didn't love you, or didn't want you. I wanted you so much. I swear I could feel my heart breaking in my chest when I had to hand you over to the nurse. I was a mess for a year. I struggled with a post-partum depression. At the end of junior year, the Nationals of our Glee club were held in New York and that's when Santana and I truly bonded again. Over the course of our senior year, Santana was there for me and she helped me realize that I was gay but that I had been repressing it. We fell in love. And now we have a family."

Beth has been silent throughout Quinn's speech. Tears are in her eyes as well. "How many children do you have with Santana?" she asks quietly.

"Four," Quinn smiles through her tears. She gets out her wallet to show their most recent family picture, in the park. "This is Kieren. Juliette is his twin sister, they're eight. This here is Ian, he's six. Elisa is four."

"Which ones are yours?"

"They're all ours. I gave birth to all of them. I just cannot imagine Santana pregnant. It's really not something she would do, I think. And you know, despite being so happy with my family, I've always missed you. I always had that feeling that another daughter was missing."

"You have a beautiful family," Beth comments. "And Santana is stunning as well."

"Yeah, I got lucky," Quinn smiles. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Beth shrugs. "There was this boy I liked last year, but he kept messing with me and then I decided just to forget about boys altogether until I have a job and a house."

Quinn laughs. "That's a long time, Beth. If Santana taught me one thing, it's that you shouldn't stop love."

"I'm going to try either way," Beth persists. "They only distract you and get you in trouble. I want to focus on my studies. I want to get into the PhD program."

"Those are big plans, Beth. But I'm sure you'll get there with the support of your mother."

Beth hesitantly wraps her arms around Quinn's waist. Quinn hugs her back and finally, they allow themselves to cry.

* * *

><p>Santana grabs a tissue. "Fuck, what is this," she mutters, dabbing at her eyes. "I'm not emotional."<p>

Shelby smiles. "This is a big day for Quinn and Beth. You love Quinn, of course this will touch you."

Before Santana knows what's what, Shelby is hugging her. She doesn't fight it. She's allowed to be a walking cliché for at least once, right?

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn get looks and whispers at the ceremony. They're holding hands, not hiding their relationship.<p>

The students line up and get introduced. Santana looks at the large banner congratulating the Class of 2028 and can't believe it's been seventeen years since she and Quinn graduated, holding hands.

To their surprise, Beth is actually the class valedictorian. She gives a wonderful speech that moves everyone, but especially Quinn. She can't help but feel so _proud_ of her daughter, even though she didn't raise her herself. A few other speakers are up next. Santana wraps her arms around Quinn and pulls her closer when Beth is called up to receive her diploma and to pose for a picture. Beth introduces her two best friends to Quinn, Kirsten and Marie.

Santana turns quite some heads and has to be very firm with some sleazy uncles and Quinn has her fair share of admirers as well, but they're used to that by now.

Saying goodbye is hard for Quinn, and she's sure she wouldn't be able to do it without Santana. Beth promises to stay in touch occasionally throughout college.

On the way back home, Santana has to pull over to a parking lot at times to hold Quinn, who sobs in her arms. She's glad that she had anticipated this and that they'll only be picking up the kids the next afternoon.

That night, they make slow and sweet love. They fall asleep soon after - the day has been emotionally tiring for both.

When Quinn wakes up first the next morning, she watches Santana sleep and knows for sure that she'd be nowhere without her wife. Picking up their kids that afternoon, she knows that she'd be nowhere without her family.

Her heart still misses Beth, but it's a different feeling. She's more at peace.

_Fin._


End file.
